


A Sudden Cleaning

by IHeartSnuffles



Series: Pinescone Drabbles [6]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Ghost Wirt, M/M, Paranormal Investigator Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post I saw ages ago: Person A (ghost) scaring Person B (human) so badly that B pisses themselves</p><p>Dipper comes home to his apartment one afternoon to a surprise in his apartment that he certainly did not expect</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> A quick lil oneshot of this cute prompt i saw in the tags, wrote it ages ago but didn't clean it up till now (HA irony)

“Yeah Mabel I didn’t finish that last bit of the project no, but listen it was an oral report on art history and who cares if I forgot to add in that one other guy I still got the A so-“ The jingling of the keys in the lock and the soft creak of the door were followed with a young man entering his apartment.

****

**_THUD_ **

 

“……I just heard something, I’ll call you right back ok? If I don’t call in 30 minutes then call Uncle Ford. Love you.” Dipper cautiously hung up his cell and slowly pushed it into his back pocket as he closed the door behind himself, shifting the keys in his hand to an offensive position as he quietly crept towards the noise he’d heard in his bedroom.

 

He kept quiet as he made his way across the wood floor, grabbing the sauce pan he’d left on the stove in his open kitchen before turning the knob to his bedroom and slowly pushing the door open. Without a sound he swung the door open and darted into the room, his weapon raised defensively to a neatly made bed and organized closet.

 

“Wha… Did Mabel come by?” Dipper lowered his arms, confused as he did a once-over on his room. Virtually nothing was in the same place he’d left it before he’d gone out for the afternoon, his clothes hung up and folded nicely in their respective drawers and hangers and his tech all organized neatly on his desk. “No, she’d have said something…”

 

Dipper did a double-take when he saw his phone and camera chargers untangled, his hand running over his desk to find it even dust free. “What the hell…” Once he’d confirmed his room was intruder-free, and a quick text to Mabel assured him that his sister hadn’t come over since the week before last, he sat down nervously on his couch, counting through the list of things he’d had saved in his room. “Not even my valuables were stolen… What is going on, was there a cleaning service or something?” He mumbled to himself as he switched on the TV and turned towards the kitchen to grab some chips.

 

And there, standing in his kitchen leaning on the counter raptly watching the TV, was a semi-transparent guy.

 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST-!” Dipper yelled, stumbling backwards and slipping painfully onto his ass on the wood flooring. The transparent young man looked away from the television to look down at Dipper in surprise and slight horror, standing up fully and carefully floating around the counter to stand worriedly by Dipper.

 

“Oh my gosh are you alright?!” The man- or ghost judging by his physical form, nervously bit his bottom lip and wrung his hands. Dipper’s mind went completely blank for a moment due to shock. The ghost’s eyes flickered down and he let out a comical gasp as he quickly averted his eyes. “U-Um, I’m so so so sorry but I didn’t think appearing would make you fall over and, well…”

 

Dipper wasn’t even aware his jeans were slightly damp until the ghost shamefully pointed it out, yelping in embarrassment over the fact that he, Dipper Pines, monster journalist and paranormal investigator, had absolutely just pissed his pants in front of a cute ghost in his apartment.

 

“Oh my god, wait I’d forgotten I’d had to pee earlier and uh, oh man I must look so lame, I’m the lamest, hold up lemme just…” Dipper scrambled up and fled to his bathroom, “If you’re here about a haunting or about moving on, uh, just feel free to stick around a bit. I didn’t expect anyone to follow me home or anything like that.”

 

“Oh no, I’ve been here for a while.” The ghost called out, his tremulous voice almost pleasing to the ear save for the slight echo it had. “Take your time, I even cleaned up the bathroom a bit before you got here, sorry about the random clean attack. I’ve just had nothing to do for the last year and you seemed in need of some cleaning… N-Not that I think you’re a slob! I didn’t mean to insinuate that you don’t know how to clean. It’s just you had some really interesting books and had an absolute mess everywhere and well… I’ll just stop talking.”

 

Dipper couldn’t help but chuckle as he quickly rinsed off in the shower and pulled on some fresh clothes, grabbing a towel out of his hamper and stepping out. “No I really appreciate it, usually my apartment only gets deep cleaned when my sister’s here.” He noted that the ghost was now sitting shyly on his couch, smiling a little before quickly cleaning up the mess he’d made and wiping his floors down with a couple of Clorox wipes. “Although a heads up would have been appreciated, I thought you’d been a burglar. Kind of glad I didn’t piss myself in front of a burglar, although it’s embarrassing enough in front of a nice ghost like you.”

 

“Ah yeah, sorry.” The ghost laughed, “I’m certainly not a burglar, I heard you come in and I had to drop the bed back down after cleaning up the underneath and hide, I didn’t know if you’d want to see me or not. Usually the tenants here… don’t really like me. But I’ve never had that kind of reaction before, congratulations.” At the last sentence Dipper’s face flushed and the man coughed for a moment to let his blush die down before tackling the basic questions.

 

“How long have you been here? Oh shit, sorry I never asked for your name. Got one?” Dipper sat beside him on the couch, turning down the volume on the TV and looking at his new apartment guest. He could finally take stock of the man’s appearance, his clothes not too long dated and his age apparently somewhere around Dipper’s age judging by the youthfulness of the ghost’s appearance. What color he could see was in his slightly messy brown hair that framed his face and light auburn sweater vest, the young man’s slacks fading out into nonexistence around where his feet would be.

 

“I’ve been here for at least a few years? And yes, my name’s Wirt. I think I was a former tenant.” The ghost, Wirt, held out his hand and screwed up his face in concentration. Dipper was almost surprised when the hand he shook was actually corporeal, the flesh cold to the touch but still solid and not incorporeal in the slightest. “I’ve been honing going corporeal for a while now, actually your room was my test subject, sorry.”

 

“No worries, like I said the gesture’s a welcome gift.” Dipper grinned, “The name’s Dipper. So, Wirt! What can I do for you? Did you need help moving on or something?”

 

Wirt blinked for a moment, shaking his head with a shy grin, “No, no I don’t wish to move on. I have a few people that still visit this complex that I have to stay here for. I’d just gotten kinda… lonely I guess. And your writing and books and stuff from what I’ve snooped on makes you the least likely to y’know, exorcise me from this building. N-Not that I was y’know stalking you or anything! I just wanted to talk and stuff. And well… practice more corporeal stuff.” His grin became an almost embarrassed smile, to Dipper’s amusement.

 

“Talk and stuff? Well, I don’t have classes tomorrow, and my next column for the Gravity Falls newspaper isn’t due till the weekend, I’m down to talk.” Dipper nodded, leaning back into the cushions as he watched Wirt’s form with growing interest and curiosity. He couldn’t help but pull out his old recorder tape, and dug out a pad of paper and pencil from between the couch cushions. “You’re welcome to come by and clean anytime, if it’ll help you become more corporeal. Now, let’s talk!”

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting requests @ iheartpkmn.tumblr.com  
> Hope you're having a good day, thanks for reading!


End file.
